The Born This Way Ball/Show/Act I
Space Intro The show begins on G.O.A.T., a Government Owned Alien Territory in space with a "space" inspired instrumental track. This is followed by the "Kingdom of Fame" castle lighting up with purple lights whilst fog covers the ground. After a couple of seconds, a marching beat kicks in and shortly after, the left door next to the outer gate open with seven soldiers walking onstage, four of them with G.O.A.T. flags and the remaining three with guns. The marching beats slowly evolve into the beats of "Highway Unicorn (Road to Love)" (heard on 0:15 on the album version). They walk across the stage for a while before Gaga make her appearance on a mechanical unicorn with her hands on her back as she is a prisoner. She has an escort comprised of three guards coming from the same gate as before. The introduction lasts around 1:30 to 2 minutes. Depending if the venue had a Monster Pit, the escort (and later the escort with Gaga) would walk across the catwalk surrounding the Monster Pit. On the dates without it, they would walk on the stage instead. Notes *On the first dates, the show began in pitch black with strobing white lights revealing temporarily part of the castle and the guards. This was sooner replaced with purple lights on the castle and strobing purple lights projecting across the venue. *From October 6, 2012 to December 12, 2012, yellow and blue lights were added to the usual purple, changing colors according to the beats of the introduction. *On February 8, 2013, before the Space intro begins, there was a speech saying "Citizens of G.O.A.T., we have captured the creature! Her freedom is ours, forever." The Born This Way Ball Tour Space 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Space 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 005.jpg "Highway Unicorn (Road to Love)" "Highway Unicorn (Road to Love)" then begins in a shortened version (about 2:10), starting after the first 25 seconds at "Run, run with her t-" until the full first chorus is performed then followed by the final verses of the song ("Get your hot rods ready to rumble"). Near the end, the escort and Gaga returns to the inside of the castle. Depending of the use of a Monster Pit, the song would be performed on the stage or around the Monster Pit as explained before. Notes *On the first dates, the song was performed with the same lights as the "Space" introduction. *Since her performance at the Armeets Arena, boom lights have been added to each show. *Wings by Void of Course were added to Asiel Hardison's costume. The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 006.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 007.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 008.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 011.jpg 1340803324_normal_001.jpg Fashion #Since April 27, Lady Gaga wears a catsuit, corset, veil and hat by Armani Privé ##On April 27, 2012, Gaga wore black pants with the costume due to the South Korean Government censorship. #Since April 27, the guards wear custom outfits by Void of Course. Operation: Kill The Bitch interlude At the end of "Highway Unicorn (Road to Love)" the sound of machine guns firing can be heard as Gaga escape behind the scenes. This is followed by a repeating beeping sound (sonar like) while moving spotlights are searching accross the castle for Gaga. The interlude ends with a pre-recorded dialogue from the main antagonist and narrator of the story, "Mother G.O.A.T." : : “''Initiating satellite. Space renagade Lady Gaga has escaped. Downloading image of prisoner. Alien fugitive objective: To birth a new race. Operation: Kill the bitch!.” At the starts of her speech, "Mother G.O.A.T." is a giant diamond shaped structure with pink neon lights on the edge of it. "Mother G.O.A.T." also has a skull projection in the middle as her "face". At the line "''Downloading image of prisoner", the skull merges into Gaga's face with prosthetic horns. Her voice has a strong French accent and she speaks in a very slowly manner. She ends the interlude by taking a very low tone to say "Kill the bitch!". Notes *On the first dates, Gaga was seen walking on the 2nd levels of the castle, hiding from the spotlights. But after Gaga has fallen twice during that act (including the opening night), that no longer was made. The Born This Way Ball Tour Operation Kill the Bitch 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Operation Kill the Bitch 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Operation Kill the Bitch 003.jpg 555944 448266658527082 709129542 n.jpg "Government Hooker" After the voice-over, Gaga is heard singing the opera-like opening vocals of "Government Hooker". She continues with the song while she comes down from the upper level of the castle while stopping occasionally to do slow sexual movements. Before she reaches the floor, a dancer sits at a work desk which rises from the stage floor. She mounts the desktop and continues her routine but this time for the President played by David Lei Brandt. The song stops after the line "As long as you pay me,", she opens the drawer of the desk to take out a gun which she uses to shoot the President. They briefly resume the song with a final lines ("I'm gonna drink my tears tonight,"). She then goes to the main gate of the castle and opens it by firing a shot directly at it. This is followed with Gaga saying "Welcome to the Born This Way Ball" before fleeing offstage. Notes *During the first show in Hong Kong (May 2nd, 2012), her mic went out and she performed the song without singing. *Since the shows in Hong Kong, she wears the original outfit with leggings on her arms and legs. *During the first show in Seoul, only blue lights were used. *Starting with the first show in Hong Kong, half of the lights were red, and the other half were blue. The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 006.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 005.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 007.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 008.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 009.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 010.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 011.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 012.jpg Fashion #The President (dancer David Lei Brandt) wears a jacket with pants and a mask by Void of Course. "Born This Way" The song begins with an extended introduction of "Born This Way" for 2 minutes. During that time, the castle opens up by rotating the front part (outer gate) which is comprised of two pieces that rotate on each side of the stage. A scene from the short film for "Fame" is shown on the left side of the castle. Near the end of the musical interlude, a Gaga is heard and seen birthing a new race onstage while it's recovered of fog. This segment elvolved from using only two giant legs with black Christian Louboutin with the signature red sole to giant legs with part of her latex dress to the final version with the two legs, a giant belly with a zipper and a navel piercing with muscles painted on the props. They also added projection of footage from Steven Klein (for "Fame") with Gaga being shown behind the legs as it is her body. She then gave birth to the new race which is followed by "Born This Way". All the dancers and Gaga are wearing translucent pale yellow latex outfits. The dancers' hair are recovered of a goo-ish texture like a new born baby. The choreography is the same as in the music video. Gaga, near the end of the song, walks into the castle while singing the last part. The dancers follow at the end of the song. The lights go out. Notes *From April 27th, 2012 to May 2, 2012, Gaga's outfit had additional sleeves to cover her arms for unknown reasons. *From May 5, 2012, the outfit's sleeveless and has cleevage. Giorgio Armani-Born This Way Ball-02.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 004.jpg|1 The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 005.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 007.JPG The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 008.JPG The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 009.JPG The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way giant legs 001.JPG :Lady Gaga #Outfit by Armani Privé (Apr 27, 2012 - Feb 11, 2013) :Dancers — Outfits by Perry Meek for Haus of Gaga "Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" Originally performed after "Scheiße," the performance of "Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" began with Lady Gaga removing her shirt while saying, "When they ask you, What did you learn about me? Just remember to tell them this..." She then begins to perform the song. After the performances spot in the set list changed to after "Born This Way," the performance of "Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" began with Lady Gaga and two dancers (Amanda Balen and Montana Efaw) appearing next to a throne, while the other dancers perform to an introduction. This version of the song has more synthesizers than the album version of the song. From June 20, the hat that was released was used for the beginning of the song and not the whole thing Lady Gaga wearing an outfit by Armani Privé. Her dancers are wearing outfits by Void of Course. ;Modifications *On April 27 to May 12 of 2012, the song was performed after "Scheiße". The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 001.jpg|1 The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 003.jpg|2 The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 005.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 006.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 011.jpg|3 The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 012.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 007.jpg|4 The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 008.jpg|5 The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 009.jpg|6 The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 010.jpg Lady_Gaga_Born_This_Way_Ball_costume_gold.jpg window-13.jpg ;Fashion #On April 27 to May 12 of 2012, Gaga and the dancers wore black outfits by Haus of Gaga #On May 13-28, 2012, Gaga and the dancers wore outfits by Perry Meek for Haus of Gaga. #From May 29 to June 13, 2012, Gaga wore Armani Privé with hat by Haus of Gaga #Since June 13, 2012, the outfit was replaced by a latex yellow cape and bra by Void of Course. ##On June 13-23, Gaga wore a latex skirt by Void of Course. ##Since June 20, a hat by Haus of Gaga was added to complete the outfit. ##Since June 27, the latex skirt was replaced by a latex dress by Haus of Gaga. "Bloody Mary" An interlude (mostly called the "Emerging" interlude) is played before performing "Bloody Mary". It features ambient music with some techno sounds in the background as the castle goes dark and leaves the gate with blue lights. Scratchy violin sounds are made as Gaga emerges from the castle. She is seen wearing a white outfit with a helmet of the same color while appearing to be skating on the Monster Pit. On dates without a Monster Pit, Lady Gaga skates over the main stage instead. Since February 8, 2013, she cut out the second verse and chorus from the song. 4-27-12 Terry Richardson 006.jpg|1 The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 008.jpg|1.1 The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 006.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 007.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 009.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 012.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 005.jpg normal_15.JPG The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 011.jpg window-9.jpg|1.1 :Lady Gaga's outfit for the song #Helmet by Salvatore Salamone, dress by Perry Meek for Haus of Gaga — April 27 - Present ##Jacket by Tex Saverio — May 17, 2012 - Present :Dancers' outfits for the song #Dress by Unknown — April 27 - Present ##Helmet by Unknown — July 1, 2012 - Present Manifesto of Mother Monster The Manifesto of Mother Mother interlude consists of a diamond shaped, rotating prism containing an animatronic replication of Lady Gaga's face, with prosthetics, called "Mother G.O.A.T.", which recited the Manifesto of Mother Monster as originally introduced in the video for "Born This Way". From April 27 - May 13, "Mother G.O.A.T." descends to the stage to tell the audience about the Manifesto. From May 17 - present, she stays at the top right of the castle, and is not descending anymore. :"This is the "Manifesto of Mother Monster": On G.O.A.T, a G'overnment '''O'wned 'A'lien 'T'erritory in space, a birth of magnificent and magical proportions took place. But the birth was not finite; it was infinite. As the wombs numbered, and the mitosis of the future began, it was perceived that this infamous moment in life is not temporal; it is eternal. And thus began the beginning of the new race: a race within the race of humanity." The Born This Way Ball Manifesto of Mother Monster 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Manifesto Of Mother Monster 002.JPG "Bad Romance" Lady Gaga performs "Bad Romance" with its original choreography. On September 18th, 2012, Gaga debuted a new egg prop, from which she emerged at the beginning of the song. Starting from February 2013, the drums are played with the vessel intro. The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Romance 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Romance 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Romance 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Romance 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Romance 005.jpg window-3.jpg Bad Romance.jpg Vessel Prop by TBA : Lady Gaga's outfit for the song #Mask, dress, shoes by Brandon Maxwell (Haus of Gaga) with [http://ladygaga.wikia.com/wiki/Void_of_Course Void of Course] — April 27, 2012- '''Present : Dancers' outfits for the song #Jackets by Brandon Maxwell (Haus of Gaga) with Void of Course — April 27, 2012 - Present "Judas" After "Bad Romance", Gaga says, "When you leave, some of you will stick by me. And others, will betray me. You will not kill me!". After this, two dancer's (Mark Kanemura and Jeremy Hudson) who "betrayed" Lady Gaga tie her up on the castle, at which point she begins to perform "Judas". A shortened version of the song is performed, with only a partial amount of the chorus being sung and the entire second verse being cut. During the song, the dancers continue to try to tie up Lady Gaga, but she retaliates and drives them away by shooting from a gun. Ths song ends with the DJ White Shadow Remix version. However, During the European Leg of the tour, the choreography changed so that 4 male dancers perform with flags which read "G.O.A.T." On June 10, 2012, Jeremy Hudson accidently hit Gaga on the head during the song. The song is performed using the same outfit as "Bad Romance". From June 27 to July 8, Gaga performed with a blue custom outfit which was not used again when the tour resumed in August of 2012. The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 006.jpg|1 The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 007.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 005.jpg|2 The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 008.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 009.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 010.jpg judasnewoutfit.JPG|3 The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 011.jpg 26-10-2012.jpg : Lady Gaga's outfit for the song #Jacket and shoes by Brandon Maxwell (Haus of Gaga) with [http://ladygaga.wikia.com/wiki/Void_of_Course Void of Course'''] — April 27, 2012 - June 24, 2012, August 14, 2012 - October 6, 2012, November 13, 2012 - '''present #Outfit by Void of Course - June 27, 2012 - July 8, 2012 #Outfit by Christian Lacroix - October 26, 2012 - November 9, 2012 : Dancers' outfits for the song #Jackets by Brandon Maxwell (Haus of Gaga) with Void of Course — April 27, 2012 - Present